Visiting Grimentia
Visiting Grimentia is the 16th episode of Jake 13 and the 3rd episode of the second season. Summary ''Kogan has returned and this time he is on Deep Crusher's home planet, Grimentia. Jake and Robbie take their first spaceship ride to remove Kogan but find out he has planted mind-controlling helmets on most of the animals. '' Plot 'Go long!' Jake called as he threw a frisbee through the air. One of his friends, Tylor, ran to catch it. He missed. One of Jake's other friends ran to the rescue of the frisbee and caught it just intime before it flew out of the school's oval onto the roads outside. 'Go long, Jake!' his friend called out. Jake began stepping backwards until he nearly fell into a creek around his school. 'Oops' he said as he shook his foot to dry it off. He looked at the creek and saw Rage, merged in the water staring up at Jake. 'Rage?!' Jake whispered in shock. Rage nodded at Jake. 'Heads up!' Jake's friend called out as he threw the frisbee. Jake wasn't paying any attention, he had turned to face the creek and dove in. 'Jake?' his friends shouted. They ran over to the creek and saw Jake, swimming in the creek. 'What's he doing?' Tylor asked. 'Like I know, I saw as much as you!' his other friend replied. They watched as Jake began swimming away until he was beneath the school. 'Come on, we got to go tell Robbie!' Tylor shouted. He began running off and the rest of the group followed behind him. The group of teens pushed their way through a group of people and found Robbie standing in the middle. 'ROBBIE!' Tylor shouted. 'What?' he shouted, sounding slight annoyed at Tylor. 'There's something wrong with Jake!' 'Trust me, he can take care of himself' Robbie replied. He started talking with his group of friends again. 'He dove into the creek and swam beneath the school and we can't find him!' This got Robbie's attention. Robbie didn't even reply, he ran to the school oval, looked at the creek, pulled something out from his pocket then put it in his mouth and dove in. He began swimming, trying to find where Jake was. 'Was he pulled in by an alien, or mutant?' Robbie thought. He continued swimming until he saw a small opening. Robbie swam through the opening and found himself in a hidden cavern beneath the school. Also in the cavern was Rage and Jake. 'What are you guys doing?' Robbie shouted as he shook the muck filled creek water out of his hair. 'We were throwing the frisbee when I nearly fell into the water, then I saw Rage and dove in. I followed Rage over here, he needed to tell me something' Jake explained. 'Yes, right. Well I received an SOS about Kogan again. This time he is on Grimentia, Deep Crusher's home planet. Do you think you can deal with it?' Rage asked. Jake looked at Robbie. 'I told you he would survive' Robbie laughed. 'Sure, how will we get there though?' Jake asked. 'With this' Rage said as he stepped away, revealing a spaceship. 'Awesome!' Jake and Robbie muttered, stunned. 'Just one thing, you will need to be Hyper Pack when you fly this thing' Rage explained. 'Sure thing, when do we leave?' Jake asked. 'Now if you can.' Rage opened the door to the spaceship and Jake and Robbie boarded. 'Now, when you want to take off just press the giant green flashing button with the words "Take Off" printed onto it' Rage explained. 'After that transform into Hyper Pack and fly the rest of the way. Grimentia is already added to the intergalactic GPS.' Jake and Robbie changed into their space suits and buckled up, then pressed the Take Off button. Flames emerged from the engines of the rocket. It's stealth mode was activated and the spaceship became invisible and intangible as they phased through the school and exited the atmosphere. 'Take Off complete. Destination?' the rocket asked. 'Grimentia!' Jake said. Then he activated the Rognitrix and transformed into Hyper Pack. 'So how long will the trip be?' Robbie asked. Hyper Pack began calculating the distance. 'An hour, or I could make some modifications to the engines and we could be there in ten - fifteen minutes.' Hyper Pack jumped onto the wall and began climbing through to the outside of the spaceship. He pulled out a few tools from his backpack and started making additional modifications to the engines. They immediately began shooting powerful flames. The power knocked Hyper Pack backwards and he nearly fell off the spaceship. Hyper Pack camoflaged with the flames which allowed him to grab onto them, without any harm. The flames acted as walls while Hyper Pack was camoflaged. He began walking on the until he reached the opening where the flames shot out from. Hyper Pack quickly climbed in and headed back to his drivers seat. 'So?' Robbie asked, waiting for the results. 'It appears I miscalculated. We will be there in twenty seconds' Hyper Pack said, pointing to Grimentia. They quickly buckled up as the ship lit up on fire and the began hurtling towards Grimentia. Right at the end everything in the ship became inflatable, causing no damage to it whatsoever. Hyper Pack and Robbie climbed out of the rocket. 'That was fun' Robbie said sarcastically. Suddenly a Grimensho appeared. 'Jake and Robbie DeBrino?' he asked. 'Present' Hyper Pack replied. 'I am Gratzar. I was the ruler of Grimentia and this planet was quite peaceful back then, but a Norpholian by the name of Kogan has taken over our planet. He says that he knows you. I contacted the first SOS service I found which happened to be Rage's and he told me to wait for you. Are you boys able to help me?' Gratzar asked. Jake timed out. 'Sure, but I will have to wait until the Rognitrix recharged to help you' Jake explained. 'Is there anything that you will be able to do before that, I am unsure if we will survive until then' Gratzar asked said nervously. Robbie pulled out laser guns. 'Take this Jake, until the Rognitrix recharges.' The three headed off, being extremely careful. They continued until a group of Grimentia appeared. they were extremely torn up but wearing strange helmets and growling. They began closing in on the three, but Jake shot a laser beam from his gun. Robbie began sword fighting and Gratzar used his Grimensho powers. They defeated the three in no time and continued. The Rognitrix recharged. 'Yes! I've got the need for speed!' Jake shouted. He was about to transform into VLOCT when Gratzar knocked him out. Gratzar did the same to Robbie. 'Sorry, but this is for my people' Gratzar said. He pulled out a bag and shoved Jake and Robbie in there, then headed off to see Kogan. 'Master, I have the boys, now leave and allow for my planet to return to peace!' Gratzar instructed. 'Hmm, nope. Change of plans, you can either go to prison or work for me, your choice' Kogan said. Gratzar sighed and bowed down to his new leader as he passed the bag over to Kogan. Kogan opened the bag and looked at the ill looking boys. 'Perfect!' The evil alien tipped the bag upside down and they toppled out. Jake and Robbie immediately shook awake. 'KOGAN!' Jake shouted. Then he looked over at Gratzar in great disgust. 'You betrayed your own people, eugh!' Jake said. He stood and stormed over to Kogan. Kogan stood and stormed towards Jake. The two began partaking in hand-to-hand combat, but Kogan had super-super strength and was too strong. Luckily, Jake still had his laser gun hidden behind his back. Jake pulled it out and shot Kogan right through the shoulder. Kogan stumbled backwards, clutching his shoulder. Jake had brought himself some time to transform. Soldiers began running at him but Robbie jumped in with his sword gun and began fighting. 'Quick Jake!' Robbie called. 'Time for the new guy!' Jake shouted as he scrolled through to the Double Take icon. His head pushed in from the sides, forming the spike on his head, then it began oval shaped. Then his hands formed into cups and his feet followed. As Double Take, Jake began creating tons of clones. Jake got groups of five clones to take on each guard. 'Kogan, you've never dealt with this guy' Jake said threateningly. Double Take created a few clones and they all began fighting Kogan together. Within minutes Kogan was retreating, but Gratzar was still on the enemy side. All the guard's mind controlling helmets were broken and they joined the team to help fight Gratzar. 'So, what are you going to do, give up voluntarily or make us make you give up?' Robbie asked. 'That sounded lame' he said afterwards. Gratzar began punching the clones, then kicked Robbie through the sky. The guards joined Double Take and his clone as the knocked Gratzar down and tied him up. Jake timed out. 'Put him in lock up boys' Jake instructed. 'Thank you very much for saving our planet' a guard was thanking them just as they were boarding the spaceship. 'Anytime' Jake said. He buckled up and got ready for take off. Major Events *Jake and Robbie take their first spaceship trip. *They visit Grimentia for the first time. Characters *Jake DeBrino *Robbie DeBrino *Rage *Gratzar Villains *Kogan *Gratzar Aliens Used *Hyper Pack (2x) *Double Take Trivia *Jake's school friends are introduced for the first time. Category:ET Category:Episodes